1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for recognizing a voice and converting it into a text, and more particularly, a method for preferentially voice-recognizing a word starting with a character inputted through a keypad before a voice is inputted, and converting it into a text, and a mobile terminal implementing such method.
2. Description of the Background Art
Mobile terminals may be configured to perform various functions, for example, data and voice communication, capturing images or video using a camera, storing voice, reproducing music files via a speaker system, displaying images or video and the like. Some of mobile terminals may include an additional function of playing games, and other mobile terminals may be implemented as multimedia players. In addition, in recent time, mobile terminals can receive broadcast or multicast signals to allow viewing of video or television programs.
Furthermore, many efforts are undergoing to support or enhance various functions of such mobile terminals. Such many efforts include not only changes and improvement of structural components implementing a mobile terminal but also software or hardware improvement. Various types of mobile terminals are employed, for example, a folder type, a slide type, a bar type, a rotary type (swivel or swing type) and the like.
In addition, the mobile terminal has been equipped with a variety of user interfaces to execute a specific function or service. For instance, voice recognition, a touch pad, a keypad, a pen input function, or the like have been adopted. However, such user interfaces have demerits, according to its characteristics, being high in recognition error rate or low in user satisfaction. Recently, research for an enhanced voice recognition rate has been performed to introduce a mobile terminal equipped with a voice recognition function.